Mistletoe
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: All Snape wants for Christmas is a kiss from Lily Evans underneath the mistletoe.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

_Mistletoe_

All Snape wanted for Christmas was a kiss from Lily Evans underneath the mistletoe. Everyone had gathered in the Great Hall to Celebrate Christmas Eve in the form of a masquerade ball. Witches and wizards were dressed in their finest formal attire. Everyone was dancing the night away, all but one lone figure in black. Snape. Having no date and all his acquaintances from Slytherin had gone home for the holidays, it was a wonder why he even bothered showing up.

The hour was getting late and there were only a few people left. Lily Evans was one of them. Snape watched as she frowned and began to argue with her date, Potter. Suddenly Potter threw up his arms in defeat and left his date fuming on the dance floor. Lily walked off the dance floor and retreated to the balcony. Snape slithered quietly onto the same balcony and watched the girl try and control her emotions, tears slipping out of the corners of her green eyes. Potter was a slag for making her upset, but this did give Snape his chance to try and win the affections of his beloved Lily. He moved next to her and placed his hand on top of hers. Lily jerked her head up to stare at the boy from her childhood. They both had drifted apart as they had gotten older. She still remembered trying to defend him from James's mean teasing and getting hurt by Snapes cruel insult of 'Mudblood'. After that, she hadn't spoken to him. Though she vaguely remembered him trying to apologize for it, the damage had still been done.

Looking at him now, she noticed he'd grown taller, leaner. His face seemed softer than it normally did as he looked back at her. Of all the moments for him to come to her, why now when she was vulnerable after her fight with James? She didn't know how much control she would have once she started talking with him.

"He doesn't deserve you, Lily." Snape told her. He watched as her eyes turned from surprise to anger.

"And I suppose you would be any better?" She laughed bitterly. Moving her hand away from his touch and taking her eyes off of his.

"I never said me, just someone better; someone who won't make you unhappy." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box.

"Here." He said, watching as she turned back to him and did a double take at the little gift. He placed it gently in her hand, her eyes moving back between him and the box. Lily carefully unwrapped the box, and then slid the lid off to reveal what was inside. A delicate white lily on a silver chain was pulled out. Her eyes sparkled fondly as she touched the little flower with her fingers, taking in the detailed piece. Snape and Lily had not given each other Christmas gifts since their first year at Hogwarts. This was incredibly unexpected, yet not unappreciated.

"It's beautiful, Severus. Really it is, but I don't have anything to give to you." Snape smiled and looked up above their heads, Lily following his move. Right about the two, was a thing of mistletoe.

This was his moment; it all depended on how Lily would respond. Lily looked at the boy who had been her friend when she was a little girl, and thought about James's "simple kiss" as he put it with a Ravenclaw fifth year.

Snape watched her eyes, and when she nodded her head in yes, he felt a chill of expectation run up his spine. He had planned on just a short gentle kiss, but when he leaned down and met her lips with his…The kiss became deeper, more passionate, his hand went to her face, pulling her closer to him. She tasted like the first snowflakes of the year, pure and smooth. Lily hadn't expected Snape to be so passionate in his kiss, and she would have stopped him, but when his hand caressed her face, pulling her closer to him. She couldn't stop her own body's reaction to such soft lips. His mouth was unlike any other she had kissed; hard yet soft, hot yet cool. She never imagined him ever being like this. She felt his other hand bury in her hair and he continued to kiss her with such immense hunger. He was driving her body insane; she loved it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his kisses, letting go of her past, her responsibility. For now, James Potter could fall off a broom for all she cared.

Snape finally pulled back, panting slightly as he stared at Lily's warm eyes. She seemed neither angry nor upset with his actions. She even smiled at him!

"Who are you and what have you done with Severus Snape?" She teased him. Snape blushed slightly at this.

He was about to walk away before he did something embarrassing, when she tapped him on the shoulder, making him turn back to her.

"You were right." She told him, "I do deserve better." With that she pulled his face close to hers and kissed him, letting James Potter get further and further from her mind and bringing Snape back into her heart.


End file.
